My Boyfriend's Back
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Kim's boyfriend Jack, is back from Japan and Brett's going be in trouble. My Boyfriend's Back by the Angels


It was finally summer. Everyone in Seaford was so exicted. Espically Kim Crawford. Today her boyfriend of 2 years, Jack Brewer would return from training with his grandpa from Japan. It was about 8 months ago that he left. It was hard for Kim,but her friends helped her through it.

Right now the 17 year old was cleaning out her locker waiting for her friend Nicole Rivera to arrive. As she cleaned her locker she felt someone staring at her. Turning her head around she saw Brett Favors, the football captain pratically undressing her with his eyes.

_Ugh! What does he want?_ Kim thought with disgust. Ever since Jack left for Japan, Brett has done nothing but try to make a move on Kim. Every day he kept asking her out and everytime she said no. Aggravated that Kim kept saying no he spread rumors that Kim had a one night stand with some college guy all around the school. Being the school's football captain half the school believed him the other half knew Kim loved Jack too much to cheat on him. With the heat of his stare she felt exposed even though she was wearing a aqua blue floral spagetti strap top with matching aqua shorts and a pink cardigan. She smiled sweetly at him and stuck up the middle finger.

"Will he ever give it a rest?" Nicole Rivera asked slumped against her locker looking at her southern friend sympethically.

"I hope so." Kim sighed. Kim and Nicole heard some guys on the football team pointing at the blonde.

"Hey Kim. Bang anyone lately?" The linebacker commented.

"Don't you guys have pratice? Or did you lose your balls?" Nicole snapped at the d-bags. They left and the blonde took a look at Nicole's appearance. The Latina was wearing red white polka dot summer dress with white flip flops. "You ready for Shaun's summer is here party tonight?

"Totally I'm Bringing-"

"Jack!" Nicole smirked. She was happy that Jack was coming back. Kim has tried to get Brett to back off nicely but he wouldn't listen. Hopily Jack would teach him a lesson. I'd love to see that. Nicole thought with a smirk. "Well then see you tomorrow. oh and don't forget use protection!"

"Nicole!"

* * *

"Jack!" The blonde squealed as she wrapped her arms around him. Jack laughed and hugged her. Kim returned home in a foul mood but became cheery again when she saw Jack standing in the middle of her room.

While in his embrace she realized his hair was more mature. Little less skate rat. But what Kim noticed most of all was that Jack gained some serious muscle. Realizing she was staring and began to blush. Jack smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Oh haha you cut your hair."

"Yeah Grand dad said he didn't want my luscious mane interferring with my awesome karate skills."

"Luscious? Awesome?" Kim questioned.

"Okay I might have streched what he said but it's true." Jack said laying down on Kim's bed. "Come on Kim. Snuggle with me."

Kim gave a questioning look but snuggled up against him anyway. Little did she know Jack had a trick up his sleeve. Jack leaned down to elevate his face next to Kim's neck and began placing kisses on it. Kim let out a soft moan as he sucked on a pulse point. Taking his shirt off Jack placed himself on top of Kim. Her phone went off. Kim pushed him off her.

**Hey Kimmy! Last chance. Go with me to Shaun's party and those rumors will go away -Brett**

"Ugh!" Kim complained. Confused by his girlfriend's actions Jack got up and wrapped his arms around KIm's waist. Her back pressed against his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Kim showed him the message and Jack's jaw cleched. _Really this guy again!_ Jack thought angrily. Kim told about Jack about Brett's constant annoyance and the rumor he spread. Jack of course believed Kim wouldn't do that. She loved him. And he loved her. Stupid Brett just didn't get that.

"We're going to Shaun's and I'm going to teach Brett a lesson." Jack told Kim. Kim smiled and shivered as Jack whispered in her ear "Where were we?"

* * *

"OMG! You guys made it!" Nicole squealed as she hugged the lovebirds. Letting go she noticed Jack's appearance. A black leather jacket over a white fitting t-shirt and grey jeans. Looking at his face she saw him glaring at Brett. _Oh shit is going down!_ Nicole thought.

Kim was wearing a dark blue halter top with a white belt and jean shorts and flip flops. Nicole was wearing a gold tank top with red jean shorts. Both girls were talking while Jack went to talk to Jerry. When suddenly Brett approached them. Nicole was about to bitch slap him when Kim stopped her.

"What you want Brett?"

"One date." Brett sent out a charming smile. Jack noticing Brett began to walk over.

"No." Kim stated and almost left but Brett grabbed her arm tightly. Jack came over. "Let go of her hand."

"Who are you?" Brett asked.

"Jack her boyfriend." Jack answered close to karate chopping Brett in half. Nicole stood by if he needed any help in the fight. Brett gulped. He didn't recongized Jack. This Jack had some serious muscle and towered over him.

"Oh your the one she cheated on." Brett smirked hoping that would send him off.

"I didn't cheat you made that crap up you wack job" KIm stated.

"Yeah and I believe her over you." Jack said. Brett was about to say something but Jack took a step threateningly. And Brett stormed off. Smiling Kim heard a song that matched her situation and starting dancing.

* * *

_He went away and you hung around_  
_And bothered me, every night_  
_And when I wouldn't go out with you_  
_You said things that weren't very nice_

_My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_You see him comin' better cut out on the double_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_You been spreading lies that I was untrue_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_So look out now cause he's comin' after you_

_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_(Hey, he knows that you been tryin')_  
_(And he knows that you been lyin')_

_He's been gone for such a long time_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_Now he's back and things'll be fine_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_

_(Hey he knows I wasn't cheatin'!)_  
_(Now you're gonna get a beatin'!)_

_(What made you think he'd believe all your lies?)_  
_(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)_  
_(You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size_  
_(Wah-ooo, wait and see)_

_My boyfriend's back he's gonna save my reputation_  
_(Hey-la-day-la my boyfriend's back)_  
_If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation_  
_(Hey-la, hey-la, my boyfriend's back)_

_Yeah, my boyfriend's back_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_Look out now, yeah, my boyfriend's back_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_I could see him comin'_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_So you better get a runnin'_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_Alright now_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriends's back)_  
_My boyfriend's back now_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_

_[Fades]_

_Know he's comin' after you_  
_(La-day-la, my boyfriend's back)_  
_Because he knows I've been true now..._

* * *

WELL...


End file.
